New Perspective
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Future!MMPR FLUFF. Its Kimberly's wedding day. Friendship and fluff all around.


New Perspective

Note: I do not own Power Rangers and I do not make a profit from writing this story.  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Kissbingo Prompt: Location (Wedding)  
Word Count: 754

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
__You come along because I love your face  
__And I'll admire your expensive taste  
__And who cares divine intervention  
__I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
__We still respect the time  
__We move along with some new passion  
__Knowing everything is fine  
_-New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco

Today was the day she'd dreamt of all her life. Her wedding day. That one perfect day, and a new part of her life would begin. She felt her stomach execute a perfect summersault, with the wave of nausea that followed, she'd give it a ten. Small but firm and cool hands touched her shoulders. With a squeak she jumped to find Trini Kwan laughing at her. Kimberly Hart (but not for very much longer) shook her head and laughed with her.

"Oh Kim, you still haven't changed," Trini mused before pulling her into her arms and holding her tight.

"It's not my fault! That's my natural reaction when someone scares the crap out of me!" she said and lightly smacked her best friend with her bouquet, then immediately checked the flowers for damage.

"Hey Giggles! It's time to get you into your dress!" Aisha called, the woman entered, out of her signature yellow, like Trini, wearing a lovely shade of pink. "Kat's getting it out of the bag, come on!" reaching out her hand, Kim thrust her hand into Aisha's then all three jogged from the room and into the connect area. Katerina Hillard, was smoothing out the long, delicate dress.

"Looking at this on the hanger makes me miss the fittings all the more!" the ballerina sighed, Kim smiled.

"It's going to take forever, ask Aisha, she's been stuck with me at most fittings!" Kim warned, Kat laughed and Aisha smiled.

"But it's so you, Kat wait until you see her in it, she's a true Princess," Kim glowed pink at the compliment.

It was a true team effort to get her in and laced. Not to mention getting her into her shoes and adding last minute make up. A strong knock sounded from the door, and Kim called out.

"It's Jay! Let me in!" he called; Kim bustled over to the door as quick as she could and threw it open.

The look on his face made her almost cry, especially because he had tears in his eyes. He inhaled and smiled at her, then pulled her into a dainty hug so he wouldn't destroy her hair and make up.

"Kim, wow. You look so beautiful!" he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Jason, how's the grooms party? You boys behaving?" Kim asked, Jason laughed.

"Of course! We're having a great time! Just wanted to check on the bride," he told her, Kim beamed.

"I'm fine, now get out," she giggled.

"You're up in 5 minutes, I got to get back out there," he said and jogged away. Kim closed the door and looked to her girls, beaming at them.

"Ok girls! I'm ready! Lets do this!"

"Are you sure? I know how hard it was for you to get with him in the first place. Are you ready to commit for life?" Aisha asked, Kim nodded.

"I am. I never thought he'd make me this happy after everything that's happened, but he has. I'm ready to start my life with him," she said firmly, Aisha grinned as did Trini and Kat.

"Then let's go!" Trini cheered and the girls filed out of the room. They went to the staircase and one by one began to walk down, the murmur of the guests made Kim smile. Finally she began her careful decent down the stairs, praying the whole time she wouldn't fall. She may be agile but she was nervous.

She began to walk down the aisle, her emotions on the biggest rollercoaster ever. And there he was, waiting for her, the tears in his dark eyes made hers fall. When she arrived beside him, he leaned over; he dabbed at her tears then whispered into her ear.

"You're so beautiful," she smiled at him and the preacher began. Then came the part she had been waiting to hear.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

They looked to each other and then she kissed him with all the passion she could muster, while still being classy and not making out with her new husband in front of their friends and family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now introducing Mister and Misses Skullovich!"

Kimberly let out a whoop of joy after pulling away from the kiss and thrust her arm into the air. At her side, Skull whooped with her, taking her hand and walking back down the aisle with her. Bulk, Aisha, Jason, Kat, Zack and Trini followed their steps, cheering for their friends love.

-  
END  
-

Short and fluffy, written for a prompt. This is one of like 4 Skull/Kim fics that haven't hit FF.N and probably won't. If you want them, I will post them.


End file.
